swsefandomcom-20200215-history
SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, The New Republic The Balmorran Arms SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid is one of the most lethal Droids on the market. Designed ostensibly for security purposes, the SD-6 is often used in private militaries and mercenary units as weapons of war. The SD-6 has been in service for years, and the militaries of The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, and The New Republic all used these Droids throughout major conflicts (Though The Galactic Republic did set the Droids aside during the Clone Wars, for fear of confusion with Separatist forces). The SD-6 is a formidable Droid that boasts twin E-Web Repeating Blasters and twin Ion Rifles attached to its upper appendages, allowing It to unleash a torrent of blaster fire on its enemies. Despite the presence of this dangerous weapons load, the SD-6 still finds its way into the hands of private citizens, and is often used to guard hangars and docking bays where the presence of heavy weaponry is a deterrent to would-be intruders. SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid Encounters War Droids of all kinds, including the SD-6 Infantry Droid, are typically more destructive and rare than more run-of-the-mill Battle Droids. That fact aside, War Droid encounters might use a large number of low-level Nonheroic Battle Droids while featuring a single War Droid or a pair of them to serve as the Battle Droids' commanders. Similarly, a War Droid encounter that also features low-level Soldiers, Brutes, or any other warrior type presents a variety of challenges, including the decision of when to whittle down the support troops and when to take out the lumbering War Droid. War Droids can also be found in the possession of crime lords and other powerful criminals. Not caring for the legalities of owning a War Droid, many crime lords pick up these War Droids secondhand from governments and use them as personal security. War Droids, which are significantly tougher than Battle Droids, can usually act as an entire illegal security force, and many crime lords use War Droids to protect their personal Starships from shipjackers and other thieves. An encounter with a War Droid featuring a Crime Lord will usually also include some of the Crime Lord's minions (Low-level Brutes and other criminals) and a lieutenant or other more powerful minion. SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid Statistics (CL 14) Large 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 7 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Perception +7 Languages: '''Basic (Understand only), Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 37, Will Defense: 24 Hit Points: 112, Damage Reduction: 3, Damage Threshold: 42 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: '''Claw +23 (1d8+16) '''Ranged: 'E-Web Repeating Blaster +13 (5d12+11) and E-Web Repeating Blaster +13 (5d12+11) 'Ranged: 'E-Web Repeating Blaster +11 (7d12+11) and E-Web Repeating Blaster +11 (7d12+11) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Ion Rifle +13 (3d8+7 (Ion)) and Ion Rifle +13 (3d8+7 (Ion)) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+14; 'Grab: '+28 '''Attack Options: Autofire (E-Web Repeating Blaster (Only)), Burst Fire, [[Controlled Burst|'Controlled Burst']], [[Greater Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)|'Greater Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)']], Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Delay Damage Base Stats Abilities: Strength 28, Dexterity 8, Constitution -, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 Talents: [[Armored Defense|'Armored Defense']], [[Controlled Burst|'Controlled Burst']], [[Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)|'Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)']], [[Greater Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)|'Greater Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons)']], [[Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons)|'Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons)']], Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons), [[Improved Armored Defense|'Improved Armored Defense']], Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +12, Initiative +12 'Droid Systems: 'Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, 2 Tool Mounts, Internal Comlink, Locked Access 'Possessions: 'E-Web Repeating Blaster (2), Ion Rifle (2), Duranium Plating (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex)